Dreaming With A Broken Heart
by whosconfused
Summary: Story inspired by John Mayer's song: dreaming with a broken heart. Not a song fic, just inspired by one.
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming With A Broken Heart

Freddie turned over in his bed, his hand landing on Sam's warm back. Even though he was barely awake, he still smiled and scooted over to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Freddie opened his eyes and turned his alarm off. He looked down at the pillow he was hugging and fell to the floor. _Was she? It..it felt so real. _He could hardly breathe. He cupped his face in his hands and cried softly.

When the tears finally stopped, he called in for another sick day at work. He hung the phone up on his boss who was yelling at him through the phone. Freddie had called in sick for a week and a half now.

Freddie got up and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He turned the TV on and sulked on the couch. Something he'd done every day for, you guessed it, a week and a half. Soon the one beer turned to three and he fell asleep on the couch.

He woke up to a door slamming. "Freddie! What the heck! Why are u just laying there?! And what's with all the beers!" Sam slammed her stuff down on the floor. "Bad day at work," Freddie asked though he knew the answer. "Yup." Sam drooped her head down and made a sad face. Freddie smirked. "Come here," he stated putting his arms up. She sludged her way to him and collapsed in his arms. He took in the scent of her hair and all that was…Sam. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. "I love you," she whispered. He smiled and said…

I can't believe it's not butter!

The sound of the TV woke Freddie from his dream. He grunted and sat back up. Tears forming in this eyes again. Everyday. Everyday, anytime he fell asleep, he had a dream about her. And each time they felt more and more real. And each time he'd wake up, devastated. Because each time, she was never there in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I realized that on the last chapter it didn't italicize the dream sequences so u guys were confused…i'll try to make it look diff this time so u guys will know what's happening…or I'll just tell u? idk**

Freddie turned the TV off and sat in silence on the couch. His mind went back to a year ago. He had run into Sam at a grocery store. He was so relieved to see her. After high school he tried to keep in touch with Sam and Carly but life just got too complicated and they lost touch. Last he'd heard Carly was still at the UCLA and Sam was at the University of Seattle. He thought about trying to get a hold of them but he just never found the time. When he ran into Sam, he was so happy. He hadn't laughed that hard in so long…he missed it. He was going down the cereal aisle when he heard a loud thump and a bunch of boxes fall down in the aisle next to him. Freddie ran to the other side to see if anyone was hurt and was surprised to find a very disheveled Sam struggling under the boxes. "Sam?" She didn't look at him, she was too preoccupied with trying to get up. Finally she looked up helpless and said through her teeth, "Get these boxes off me" Freddie smirked and helped her up. She was still too irritated to notice who had helped her. "Sam," Freddie tried again. She started stepping over boxes and trying to scurry away from the stranger that had helped her. "Uh thanks dude…bye" Sam said hurriedly. Freddie started laughing which finally caught Sam's attention. "Freddie?" Her eyes bugged out and she put her hand over her mouth. Freddie smirked at her, "Just the way I remembered." Sam couldn't believe it was Freddie. She thought the guy that was helping her was kinda cute which is why she tried to get away because she was embarrassed. Sam shook the shock off and straightened herself up. "And who are you again?" she teased. Freddie took his hand out as if to shake her hand, "Hi I'm Freddie Benson and I just saved your life." Sam started laughing and slapped his hand away. _Yup just like he remembered. _"How?" She started. "Groovy Smoothie?" Freddie interrupted. "Sure."

Freddie smiled at the memory. They ended up talking for hours at Groovy Smoothie. They were the last two people left and got kicked out by T-Bo, who now had white hair. They ended up at the park laying under a tree just talking about nothing. Eventually they fell asleep. Sam's head on Freddie chest and his arms around her. When they woke up, Freddie just leaned in and kissed her. She always had that effect on him: making him brave. They laid in the grass making out for hours until they noticed people were at the park. They left hand in hand and did whatever they felt like doing.

Freddie scowled. He used to be brave. Or at least he thought he was brave. But now he's just a coward. He let the best thing that ever happened to him walk out the door and he didn't even go after her. He wasn't brave. Not even close. A week and a half ago Freddie got a call from his mom. She said she had found a job for him but it was in Oregon. Freddie went to the interview and got the job. One problem: he did it behind Sam's back. When she found out she was furious. "Why did you hide it from me?" She asked/screamed. Freddie's anger had built up inside of him and he just blurted out some stupid reason. "Because I wasn't gonna drag some psycho like you to Oregon with me. What are we gonna do live together?" Freddie tried to stop the words as they came out. He didn't mean it. He didn't even know why he said it. He was actually considering him and Sam living together. That's probably why he said it. He was scared. Because if him and Sam move in together that would mean they were serious and for some reason that scared the crap out of Freddie. He was starting to love her and he didn't know how to handle it. What if he lost her? He couldn't bear it. But stupidly he said the worst thing ever and did exactly what he was afraid of. He lost her. Sam didn't say a word. She just grabbed her purse and what stuff she had with her and left. Before she slammed the door behind her she did whisper one last thing, "bye Freddie." He didn't run after her. He didn't say a word. He just sat there on his couch. Just like now. Just like everyday. And everyday has been the same. Ever since she left.

Freddie sighed. "I should have…" He slowly got up and walked to his bedroom. He took a shower, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door.

**A/N: Okay so no dream sequences in this chapter but there will be some in the next ones so ya know…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Cool.**

Freddie drove around for hours. It was getting dark when he finally stopped in front of a grocery store. He got out and walked in. He immediately walked over to the aisle where him and Sam bummed into each other. He touched the boxes of Goldfish that were on the shelf and looked down at his feet. When he looked up, he saw a flash of blonde round the corner of the aisle. He rounded the corner and grabbed the blonde's shoulders. When he turned her around, however, it was some other girl. She looked scared and he quickly let go of her. "Oh sorry," he said awkwardly and walked back to the other aisle. "I'm so stupid," he mumbled to himself. He stood in the aisle for a while before walking back out. He got in his car and drove around some more. It was finally midnight when his car came to a stop right outside Sam's apartment. Freddie's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep in the car.

**Suddenly Freddie was back in his apartment, but he wasn't really himself. Instead he was looking in on the fight he and Sam had. He was looked at himself and winced at his response to Sam. Freddie felt like punching his other self in the face but just turned to look at Sam's hurt face. As she grabbed her stuff, his dream self seemed to be floating with her. He floated along beside her as she closed the door shut and heard her whisper, "bye Freddie". His dream self continued floating behind her as she rounded the corner and broke down crying, leaning up against the wall. Freddie got a knot in his throat and wished he hadn't seen this, but he couldn't look away. He reached out to grab her as she slowly slid to the ground. Nothing happened though since he was his dream self. She cried quietly for a while, just sitting there in the hallway. **_I could have stopped this_**, Freddie thought, **_if only I had gone after her_**. He looked around the corner and saw his door. **_She was right here and I_**…Sam looked up. Tears were no longer forming in her eyes and she stood up. "I guess he's not coming after me," she whispered to herself. She pulled herself together and walked out the building. Suddenly everything got really bright and Freddie had to close his eyes.**

Freddie woke up in a jolt. He looked around confused for a bit until he realized where he was. He massaged his neck a bit. Falling asleep in the car was definitely not a smart idea. Then his eyes landed on the door of Sam's apartment building. He stared at it until the door opened and out walked Sam. Freddie jumped out of the car and onto the pavement but Sam was already too far to see him. "Sam," Freddie yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn around. "Sam," Freddie said again, walking towards her. Her body stiffened up but she still hadn't turned around. "What do you want, Freddie," her voice was harsh and cold. "I.." Freddie started. "Didn't go after me," Sam interrupted turning to face him. "I'm…sorry," Freddie said. Sam turned back around and started to walk away. "So am I."

Freddie ran after her quickly this time, with no hesitation. He stood in front of her to block her from continuing on. "Oh so now you," Sam started. "I love you, Sam" Freddie interrupted. Sam just stood there as her body stiffened up again. Freddie didn't say a word; he just stood there looking at her. Sam stared at the ground, trying to contemplate what just happened. Finally Freddie sighed and took a step back. "I get it," he said, "look, Sam, I shouldn't have said what I said and I should have run after you and I should have done a lot of things but the biggest thing I didn't do that I should have was tell you I love you, so there. I love you, Sam. I love you. I was scared….actually, I was terrified because of the way I felt about you so I, I pushed you away and I…" Sam looked up at him, "am rambling," he finished. He looked at Sam again, watching as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I can't…" Sam started. Freddie got a knot in his throat so he looked down at his feet. "stay mad at you, you know that?" Freddie looked back up. "Even though I was furious I forgave you probably a minute later and THAT scared the crap out of me. I love you so much that I didn't even care about what you said and that terrified me too. The truth is…I" Sam couldn't put into words what she was trying to say, but she didn't have to because Freddie had moved in and kissed her. Everything just stopped as they stood there kissing. Freddie held on to her so tight he thought he was suffocating her so he let her go. They pulled apart and just stood there.

"So where do we go from here," Freddie asked. "How bout up," Sam said smirking. Freddie smirked back and pulled her towards the door. "Just to eat," Sam said, emphasizing the word eat. "Yea…just to 'eat'," Freddie replied. Sam rolled her eyes as they walked into the building.

**A/N:** **The end. **


End file.
